My First Thomas
My First Thomas and Friends is a range of chunky plastic toys based on Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. They are produced by British toy company Golden Bear Toys. The range was first released around 1994, and was advertised for young infants who enjoyed the series. The models were safe for younger fans to play with. The range was briefly available in America, distributed by TOMY. The toys are still available in many good retail toy shops all around the UK, and, despite speculation that perhaps the range has discontinued, after the absence of three years without new products, brand new models have started to appear on Amazon. Regular range Engines and vehicles * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * Rosie * Stanley * Spencer * Victor * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry * Rusty * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * George * Bulstrode * Lorry 1 * Sir Topham Hatt's car Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Express coach * Toad * Troublesome truck 1 * Troublesome truck 2 * Red truck * Blue truck * Lowloader * Milk wagon * Fuel tanker * Sugar wagon Accessories * Tidmouth station playset * Fat Controller and porter figurines * Cranky (with flat truck and load) * Circuit track set * Tunnel Bridge Drive-away Talking Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Spencer * Stanley (coming soon) Talking My First Thomas and Friends The talking versions of the "My First" models were first released in 2001. The models are more complex than the basic ones: their eyes move and they speak familiar phrases from the original stock narrations of Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. Ten of the models have never been released in the normal range. * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Lady * Spencer * Peter Sam * Mavis * Salty * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt's car Trivia * When they first came out, the talking engines had the ability to speak to each other. * The sound test function that can be activated (when holding down the button, putting one battery back in the engine, and then letting go of the button) on the original engines from 2000 included the names of characters that wern't released in the talking range. * Lady is the only talking engine not to be rereleased. * The original and rereleased Percy's phrases are different. * Cranky is painted blue. * Duck is missing his GWR lettering. * Bulstrode is yellow and blue. * Emily's bufferbeam is red. * Toby does not have his cowcatchers. * Peter Sam has his old funnel. * The Henry & Gordon models comes in two versions; with seperate tenders and with connected tenders. Gallery File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg Image:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg Image:TalkingBilly.jpg Image:HenryMyFirstThomas.jpg Image:MyFirstBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode Image:MyFirstHarold.jpeg Image:MyFirstThomas.jpg|Oliver Image:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg File:MyFirstGordon2.jpg Image:MyFirstThomasWhiff.PNG|Whiff Image:MyFirstThomasMolly.PNG|Molly Image:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|Spencer Image:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|Peter Sam Image:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg File:MyFirstHenry2.jpg File:MyFirstThomastalkingPeterSam.jpg|Talking Peter Sam File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|Percy File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|Stanley File:MyFirstGeorge.jpg|George File:MyFirstThomasMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|Cranky File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|Duck Category:Merchandise